<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Gal From Gongaga by Prince_Enby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196262">Just A Gal From Gongaga</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Enby/pseuds/Prince_Enby'>Prince_Enby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quanrantines a bitch, lets get you some wips [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Humor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26196262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Enby/pseuds/Prince_Enby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gast and Ifalna did not, in fact, make it to Icicle Inn. Instead, they ended up staying in Gongaga far longer than they anticipated. </p>
<p>Or, Zack and Aerith grow up as siblings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zack Fair &amp; Aerith Gainsborough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>quanrantines a bitch, lets get you some wips [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Gal From Gongaga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>look man aerith is just naturally feral, i just put her in an environment that nurtutes that okay</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Zack! You get your butt back here, or so help me!"</p>
<p>	"So help you, what?"</p>
<p>	"ZACHARIAH!"</p>
<p>	"Okay, okay...Jeez, Aerith..." Zack mumbled, pouting. His sister tapped her foot impatiently as he carefully made his way back from the creek they'd found, cheeks puffed in annoyance. When he finally stood before her, she placed her hands on her hips and scowled.</p>
<p>	"Mom's told you time and time again to stay away from those things!" She scolded.</p>
<p>	He groaned. "But they ain't even Touch-Me's, they're just frogs! Can't I catch a frog?"</p>
<p>	"Uh-huh, and how'd you know for sure, huh?" She asked skeptically, eyes narrow.</p>
<p>	He opened his mouth to reply, but before he got a word out she 'poof!'ed, dropping to the ground as a pretty pink toad. Behind her and previously unnoticed, a Touch-Me hopped away, having done its duty.</p>
<p>	She croaked. Angrily. Zack winced.</p>
<p>	"Oop- Sorry Aerith! Super, duper sorry! Here, lemme just, uh..." He blanched, and crouched down to pick her up. Her amphibian eyes squinted at him in accusation, and he dropped her into the front pocket of his overalls to avoid the glare. Even as a slimy little frog, she still managed to make him feel like HE was the little brother. It was embarrassing!</p>
<p>	He hastily made his escape, dodging flora and fauna alike as he scampered back home. The longer Aerith stayed as a frog, the angrier she was going to be with him. So, he ran and jumped and sometimes even climbed as fast as he could back home, where they hopefully still had some Maiden's Kisses left.</p>
<p>	All the while, she croaked threateningly at him, promising sweet death. Doubtlessly she was vowing to throw away one of his MonsterMon cards for every minute she remained unchanged. He had no doubt she'd do it, too (though he did wonder how she knew about them, he thought he hid them pretty well under their parents' bed), and the fear of losing his ultra-rare Tonberrichu card spurred him into running faster than he ever had before in his eleven years of living.</p>
<p>	Minerva sang as he finally reached their house and flung the door open. It swung open with a 'BANG', startling their poor mother that was in the middle of making lunch. He ignored her, depositing his sister on the kitchen table and shooting off to rifle through the fridge.</p>
<p>	"Aha!" He yelled in triumph, grabbing the woman-shaped bottle. He struggled to pull the cork off, even going as far as trying to use his teeth, before his mother tsked and took it from his hand. She opened the bottle effortlessly, probably because she's had plenty of practice, and poured it on the poor pink frog sitting on the table.</p>
<p>	With a 'poof!', ten-year old Aerith Fair was once again whole, sitting cross-legged on the table and ready to tattle.</p>
<p>	"Mo~om! Zack went catching Touch-Me's again even though you told him not to!" She whined, too busy glaring at the boy in quesiton to glance at her mother.</p>
<p>	He was aghast. "You went with me, you broke the rules too!"</p>
<p>	"Only to try an' keep you outta trouble! You're lucky I didn't eat a fly, or you'd really be in for it, idiot!"</p>
<p>	"Mo~om! Aerith's calling me names!"</p>
<p>	"Only 'cause it's true!"</p>
<p>	They bickered back-and-forth, not even noticing that their audience had went back to preparing lunch. It was only when the clink of plates and silverware on the table appeared that they stopped their fight.</p>
<p>	"Aerith, get of the table, dear. Could you two go make your drinks, please?" Their mother said, distributing the food. The children scrambled off with a 'yes ma'am', argument already forgot at the prospect of food. Their mother shook her head fondly.</p>
<p>	Soon enough, the three of them were sitting aound the table, happily munching away at their meal. Silence didn't last long, though, as it never did around Zack Fair.</p>
<p>	"Hey, hey, did you see that guy that was walking around earlier?" He asked to the both of them, bouncing in his seat. At their confused looks, he elaborated, "The cool guy with the sweater and the sword! His eyes were all glowy and he was super buff!"</p>
<p>	"Ohh," Aerith said, nodding, "that guy. I didn't get a good look at him, I was too busy runnin' after you." At that, he huffed, and rolled his eyes. She stuck her tongue out at him. He ignored it, looking at their mother instead.</p>
<p>	"I've never seen a guy like him before, d'you know who he is?" He asked her. She hummed, and tilted her head in thought.</p>
<p>	"Glowing eyes, you said?" She asked. He nodded enthusiastically. "I think that might be one of those SOLDIERs I've been hearing about. I'm not sure, though."</p>
<p>	His eyes lit up. He leaned forward excitedly."SOLDIER?! What's that?!"</p>
<p>	His mother shrugged. "Some sort of...military that ShinRa's been starting, I think. All I know is that they've got glowing eyes, though."</p>
<p>	Her lack of knowledge did nothing to dampen his spirit. He sat back, face alight with excitement. Suddenly, he turned towards his sister. "Hey, hey Aerith! Wanna come with me and talk to that SOLDIER guy?"</p>
<p>	"Gotta keep you from making a fool of yourself, don't I?" She sassed, eyebrow raised. Her own eyes were sparkling with excitement, though, and he grinned. They started shoveling food into their mouths with new enthusiasm, wanting to hurry up and finish before the man left. Their mother sighed, eating her food at a more sedate pace.</p>
<p>	Meal done, the kids shot up, said goodbye, and hurriedly ran out.</p>
<p>	Collecting the dished, Mrs. Fair called after them, "Don't bother that man too much! Stay safe!" </p>
<p>	Thankfully, the man was still in town. They caught him as he was leaving the item shop, putting away a new bottle of Maiden's Kiss. The kids shared a look, giggling to themselves. Touch-Me's always got travelers good.</p>
<p>	The man looked up at their approach. Aerith's breath caught in her throat; His eyes really did glow! He was so big, and his sword was really sharp and shiny! It was...a little scary, actually. She stepped a little closer to her brother.</p>
<p>	Zack, on the other hand, didn't seem intimidated or frightened in the least. He was practically vibrating in excitent, bouncing in place. He asked, "Are you a SOLDIER?!"</p>
<p>	The man blinked, and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I am. You heard of us?" </p>
<p>	Zack squealed. The man winced a little, and Aerith hit him lightly. He looked briefly apologetic, but went right back to his questioning. "Do you fight monsters with that sword?!"</p>
<p>	The man nodded. Then, smirking, he pulled the sword off his back, showing it off to the two kids. They stared at it in awe. Suddenly, the man was under a barrage of dozens of questions. Even Aerith, with her previous fear forgotten, shot out question upon question. Everything from "How come your eyes can glow?" to "Have you ever fought a dragon?" and "Why do you have three belts?" The SOLDIER laughed, and answered all their questions with an ease that showed it probably wasn't the first time he'd been hounded by children.</p>
<p>	After a lull in their questioning, the man chuckled, and said, "If you kids think I'm so cool, just wait until you see the General." They froze, and looked back at him with wide eyes. He blinked at them, and asked, "What, you never heard of General Sephiroth?"</p>
<p>	"General Sephiroth?" Zack asked, breathless. </p>
<p>	He raised an eyebrow skeptically. "You kids seriously never heard of Sephiroth?" At the shakes of their heads, he whistled. He kneeled down to their level. "C'mere, listen closely..." </p>
<p>	They did, leaning forward and listening with bated breath as the SOLDIER weaved the tale of the heroic General, the first SOLDIER. Only just barely older than them, and already leading the campaign against Wutai, Sephiroth was a master on the battlefield. Stories spread like wildfire of the Silver General, of his exploits on the battlefield and his prodigal prowess with a blade. The man described the Masamune, of how the General could wield a blade twice his size with more skill and grace than men with decades more experience. He explained how the General was practically a god of war with his genius strategies and strength to fight a whole army by himself and come out on top.</p>
<p>	"...He once stabbed his sword into the ground, and it caused an earthquake so big that Mideel got hit with a tidal wave."</p>
<p>	Aerith gasped. "No way!"</p>
<p>	The man nodded. "Yeah, way."</p>
<p>	Zack's mouth was wide open, amazement twinkling in his eyes. He snapped his mouth shut, determination setting his features, and said, "I wanna be a SOLDIER!" The man laughed, and ruffled his hair. He huffed. "I'm serious! How do you be one?"</p>
<p>	"April 21st's the deadline to apply. Head up to Midgar, and recruitment posters'll be everywhere." The man answered, watching Zack with amusement. "Gotta be at least fourteen, though." Zack's face fell, and he pouted. The man laughed, and ruffled his hair again. Even Aerith giggled. The SOLDIER got up, then, and dusted his pants off. He gave Zack a assessing look. "Seriously, though. Grow up a little, and if you still think you got what it takes, then we'll be happy to have you."</p>
<p>	Zack perked back up at that, and nodded resolutely. The man chuckled, and, wishing them both well, walked off, probably to finish whatever mission sent him there.</p>
<p>	The children stood there for a moment, watching him walk past the outskirst and into the jungle. Zack watched him go in awe, clearly smitten with the heroism of SOLDIER. Aerith, though, frowned a little. She liked talking to that man, and thought he was pretty cool. Her intuition, though... Something about him set her nerves on end, made her feel uneasy. She glanced at her brother's starstruck expression, and hoped it was just the man himself that her intuition didn't trust. Her brother was obviously planning to go join SOLDIER, and she didn't want to feel this bad around him when that happened.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>YES i put zacks full name as zachariah NO i do not care</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>